unsung heroes
by Dusha
Summary: This is a 01season fic. gasps are heard No! Really! See for yourself! It's a friendship fic between Jyou and Gomamon. there aren't enough of these Please R&R! I beg you!


Gomamon smiled as he prepared to turn over __

Authors Notes: This is a friendship fic between Jyou and Gomamon. I wanted to convey that these two or more alike then might meet the eye. Since these two complement each other so well, I thought they would be the ones to have a cute but deep conversation like this. I hope you like reading this short fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just incase you didn't already know, I don't own Digimon. What a blow to my ego. Oh well, I'll get over it. Thanks in advance!

~Dusha

Gomamon smiled as he prepared to turn over. They had had a vicious day of fighting, and now all he wanted to do was curl up next to Jyou and sleep for the next, say, couple years would be nice. He liked how Jyou always held him like a favorite toy when he slept. Unknowingly, he would always make sure that he didn't accidentally hit, or smash Gomamon. Even in sleep, Gomamon could count on Jyou to never hurt him. It just wasn't in his nature. 

Flipping over, Gomamon waited to feel the warmth of his best friend beside him. When he didn't, he frowned, but didn't open his eyes. _Maybe he rolled down farther_, Gomamon thought sleepily. Accordingly, Gomamon began to roll, hoping to run into his partner, literally. It may have been unorthodox, but it was the fastest way to find Jyou.

"Gomamon," A hushed voice came from above him, "just what do you think you're doing?"

Confused by the direction that the voice was coming from, Gomamon finally opened his eyes and leaned up. He obviously wasn't as awake as he had thought, since he gasped in surprise as he almost ran into Jyou's face.

"Jyou!" He gasped out loudly, "mmhm mhmh mhmh" Whatever else he was going to say was smothered by Jyou's hand, which he had placed over Gomamon's mouth.

"Do you want to wake everyone up?" He gestured behind him. "I don't think that they'd really appreciate it."

Gomamon, now fully awake, looked around at the other digidestined and digimon. "But Jyou, "he argued, "You don't have this watch, you have the last one. What are you doing up?"

Jyou smiled and tried to explain his reasons for being up to his best friend. "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago and found Koushiro asleep. I know he was supposed to be on watch, but he looked so tired, just like everyone else, and I didn't have he heart to wake him or anyone else up. I decided it wouldn't kill me to stay up through the rest of Koushiro's and my watch. Then I saw you rolling all over the place and decided to stop you before you rolled off a cliff or something." Gomamon followed Jyou's silhouette as it made its way over to a glowing light. Belatedly, Gomamon realized that the glow came from Koushiro's open computer, he must have been working on it when he fell asleep. Jyou bent over, and the glow faded as he turned off Koushiro's laptop for him. 

"But Jyou, you're going to be exhausted tomorrow, and so will I if I stay up with you." Gomamon replied testily as he tried to reason.

Jyou looked at Gomamon as he waddled up next to him. "Then don't stay up. Gomamon, this is the only way that I can think of to help our group. Please don't take it away from me." 

Gomamon stared, in shock, at Jyou through the dwindling firelight. "What do you mean Jyou, you help the team a lot!" 

Jyou smiled sadly before he answered. "Good try, buddy, but I know it's not true. All I'm ever good for is breaking up fights between Taichi and Yamato, but even Sora's better at that then I am. I'm just not good for anything around here. I have no purpose." Jyou looked over at Koushiro. "Even Koushiro knows what he's doing here, and he's the most like me. He's gotten us out of more scrapes than I can count. I haven't gotten us out of any." Jyou finished morosely. Gomamon didn't know what to say. Should he have seen this coming? Starting to feel depressed he thought, _I bet Palmon, Tentomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Patamon don't have these problems. I'm supposed to make Jyou feel better, but I don't know how._ He let out a defeated sigh. "What's wrong with you?" Jyou immediately asked, concerned.

Without thinking, Gomamon put his thoughts into words. "You shouldn't feel this way. If I had done something else, maybe fought harder or better, you wouldn't feel the way you do. If I had done what I should have you wouldn't be all depressed and down on yourself. Sure, I can make jokes and get on your nerves, but when you have a problem I can't do anything. I don't know what to do to make you feel better. I'm sure that no one else has a problem with helping their human partners with their problems, but I do. I feel so inadequate." He finished quietly. 

This time is was Jyou's turn to stare in shock. He had no idea that his friend would worry so much about his happiness. "Gomamon, it's not your fault. I just feel that, if I can 't be the hero when we're fighting, I can still do little things to make their lives easier." Once again he swept his hands over his sleeping comrades. "Even if they don't know what I'm doing, I do, and staying up like this just makes me feel like at least I've done something for our cause. It's not your fault," he repeated.

"Jyou," Gomamon looked up at his friend, a smile on his face, "I'll know what you do, and I know now how much it means to you now. You won't believe me, but sometimes I feel the same way. I'm not the strongest fighter, like Agumon or Gabumon, sometimes I feel so useless, but I try to help out however I can. That's why I always act happy, and always try to keep everyone's spirits up. It's my little gift to the group."

Jyou smiled, and took Gomamon's paws in his hands. "Let's make a pact. We'll help the group in all of the little ways we can. We don't have to tell them, and they don't have to know, but we'll help anyway we can." 

"Right! The unsung heroes of the digidestined!" Gomamon declared before Jyou tackled him into silence again. 

"Hush, would you!" Gomamon stifled a laugh, and Jyou stood up again. "I'm going to do a little perimeter check, but I'll be back." He turned to leave, but before he left, glanced over his shoulder. "Gomamon, you could never be useless, because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll stay up and wait for you to come back" Gomamon told Jyou. Jyou started walking again. "Oh and Jyou…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you either."


End file.
